The Truth
by GreenbladeXY
Summary: Blitz grew up in royalty, told he was the prince, but when his supposed father, Sonic the hedgehog, is murdered right in front of him, he desperatly tries to find what he was never given, The Truth about his life.
1. The child

The child didn't know what was going on, it was just fire, people were dying around him, he saw his parents incinerated right in front of his very eyes. As he watched his town burn, a fast, blue figure scooped him up and ran him far from the madness.

He was eventually put down and a tall, blue hedgehog stood above him. He knelt down to talk to the young, green hedgehog.

"Hey...uh...are you alright?" The hedgehog asked the screaming 2 year old. He tried to calm him down to no avail. "Kid...ugh..." The hedgehog sighed and put his hand on the young one's back. Eventually, the kid calmed down and stared at his saviour. "Uh...are you ok?" the hedgehog asked. The kid simply stared at him. "I'm uh...Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." The fire still rampaged behind him, the other freedom fighters were resucing all the people they could.

"Sonic!" The child ran up and hugged him, obviously he had heard of him before.

"Yeah...that's me, uh...so...where are your parents?" Sonic scratched his ear awkwardly, what was he saying!? This kid saw his parents die! But, he didn't know that they were dead, he just thought they were asleep.

"Daddy?" The child asked, clearly he was capable of basic speech, but it only seemed like one word at a time. Hang on...did he say "Dad?" Did he think Sonic was his father?

"Daddy?" The child asked again, shaking Sonic's arm. It would be clear that Sonic wasn't his father. Perhaps his actual father looked like him...

Sonic had no choice. "Yeah, Dad." He smiled gently, picking up the child. "So...Blitz, how are you?"

"Sonic? Who's that?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. It was his wife, Blaze the Cat.

"Hey...you know how you wanted to have a child?" Sonic looked didn't turn around.

"Um...yeah?" Blaze scratched her head, what was Sonic talking about? As she was thinking about that, Sonic turned around to show her the 2 year old green hedgehog that looked so similar to him. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "You don't mean...?" She gasped.

"Yeah..." Sonic slowly nodded his head, Blitz squirmed in his hands to try and break free to run over to Blaze. Sonic let him go and he ran over to her. She was reluctant at first, but eventually sat down next to him.

"Does he have a name?" She asked.

"No...but, does Blitz sound good?" Sonic smiled, he was happy that the kid was happy, but that feeling that he had lost his true parents, that lay deep in him.

"Sure, come on, Blitz, let's get you home." Blaze picked up the child and held him close, he had seen enough.

23 years later...

"Blitz! Wake up!" Blaze called from downstairs, his voice reached the ears of an adult Blitz, his spines had grown and he wore a black short sleeved jacket with spikes on the shoulders.

"Ugh..." He slowly opened his eyes to the mess that was his room. The poster of the famous singer Melody Prower he had pinned to his wall was the first things he saw. He smiled and hastily put his shoes on, leaving his ankle hanging out of the back of his left shoe. He walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did. He soon arrived in the kitchen and rested his head on his hand. "Morning, Mum..." He groaned, Blitz was NOT a morning person.

"You're shoe isn't on right." Blaze put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of Blitz. Even though he was considered royalty, he preffered regular food. Blitz fixed the problem and started on his food.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, messing around with some bacon with his fork. Sonic was home, most of the time. He never knew where he went when he wasn't home.

"Oh, he's away with...buisness." Blaze sat down on a chair with her food.

"That's what you always say..." Blitz growled under his breath.

Blaze looked up at him. "Did you say something?"

"Uh...No. Nothing." Blitz quickly finished his breakfast and went into the garden. More specifically, The Chao garden. It was a small little place, with a waterfall and a pond. In it lived Chao, small creatures that were raised as pets.

When Blitz entered, he was swarmed by Chao, the Chao there were always welcoming of him ever since he first entered that place all those years ago.

The Chao pushed past each other to get to the front of the crowd and get Blitz's attention. Blitz always made sure to give each one attention, he had known the majority of them for as long as he could remember. Eventually, Blitz went back inside to see if Sonic was home, sure enough, he was.

"Hey, Blitz! How's my little guy doin'?" Sonic shook Blitz gently by his shouler. Blitz didn't really like how his Dad called him 'Little Guy' because Blitz was actually slightly taller than his parents, though that could be because of age.

"I'm doin' good." Blitz smiled at his father, King Sonic. "So...where did you go?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, I just went to see some old friends of mine." Sonic smiled. The friends he mentioned were the old Freedom Fighters, Miles Prower, Sally Acorn, Atoinne and Bunnie D'Coolette, Rotor Walrus and Nicole the Lynx, along with Nicole's husband, Greenblade Cyber Cat.

Blitz shot Blaze a death stare, he hated it when people lied to him, especially his parents. He looked back at Sonic "Oh, ok."

"Hey, we got the new year parade tomorrow, you fancy coming?" Sonic asked his Son, Blitz had always loved New Year, mainy because he was allowed to get drunk as hell with his girlfriend Zinnia the Bat, Rouge the Bat's daughter. Annoyingly, even though he was over the legal age, his parents normally didn't let him drink much, with the exceptions being a few holidays. After an incident involving the destruction of several expensive vases along other things, they didn't want something like that to happen often.

"I don't see why not." Blitz shrugged. He just wanted to get out of the palace and into the streets, mainly to go shopping, as his parents always had him do it.

"Excellent! Now I think you should-"

"Yeah, I know. I was just going." Blitz pushed past them and walked out the door. Blaze and Sonic looked at each other, shrugged and went to read some books in the library.

Blitz silently walked to the shopping centre not too far from his home. As he walked, he was greeted by several residents of Mobotropolis. It kind of got on his nerves considering he went this route every day and people acted like it was their first time seeing him. He still participated in a few selfies when asked, though.

As he arrived at the shopping centre, he was immediatly crowded by his fans and news reporters. He always wondered why News Reporters tracked his every move...it was unsettling, at best. One question he was always asked was "What was life like before the palace?" What did THAT mean? Life before the palace? It made no sense!

After pushing his way through several crowds, he arrived at the food store, then pushed through more crowds to the clothes store and eventually pushed his way through crowds to the exit and back home. Thankfully, when he got near the palace, the guards would push the crowds away. He always heard "BE MY BOYFRIEND, BLITZ!" Didn't they know he already had a girlfriend? Heck, when he told his parents, it was all over the news!

After a long day of doing almost nothing, Blitx got into his bed and slept. Though, he wouldn't be prepared for the chaos the tomorrow would bring...

**Hello and welcome to another story! Like most of my stories, this story (And Blitz!) randomly came into my head. Also, Greenblade Cyber Cat is a character of mine and YES he's married to Nicole, now that does sound weird, but I'm weird and made my own canon where Nicole is an actual living being. Why? BECAUSE I'M INSANE! AHAHAHA! Greenblade probably won't have any important role in the story, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and the future chaos that shall soon come...**


	2. The Chaos

**Salutations, my esteemed reader! I guess if you're reading this you enjoyed Chapter 1, despite the spelling mistakes. I'm a fast typer and I don't proof read my stuff. I should really get into the habit of that. Anyway, enough about me, ON WITH THE SH-Story. Not Show.**

"Why did I agree to go to that stupid parade?" Blitz sighed, he hated large social events. Espececially ones that he had to join in with.

"They probably would have made you go, anyway." Zinnia told him. Oh, wait, that only made things worse.

"I-" Blitz looked up from the ball he was huddled in and locked eyes with his girlfriend.

"Blitz? What is it?" Zinnia tilted her head slightly. Blitz eventually blinked, as if he had come out of a trance. Truthfully, he had. Those emerald green eyes of Zinnia's had him caught, and her outfit assisted that. She mainly wore a similar outfit to her mother when she was younger, except that heart on the chest area was green, plus it was...stretched around that area.

"It's uh...nothing." He looked away and at a wall. He always found it hard to maintain eye contact with her.

"Hm, ok then..." Zinnia shrugged and stood up to stretch her legs, the had been sitting on that step for a while, now. Blitz was just fine, though. Then again, he was a hedgehog, they were used to being all curled up.

"Oh, Shit!" Blitz suddenly sprung up and checked his watch. "Gah! They're gonna kill me!" He ran towards the palace, leaving Zinnia standing on the street.

"Where have you been? It starts in two minutes!" Blaze scolded, she and Sonic were already in a formal attire.

"Uh...I was talking to Zinnia. I lost track of the time..." Blitz scratched the back of his head awkardly.

Sonic sighed "There's not enough time for you to get changed, come on." Sonic rushed Blitz outside, towards an open top car. Blitz sat in the middle, partially squashed by his parents sitting either side of him.

"How long is this gonna take?" Blitz sighed. Being crushed between your parents was definetly not comfortable.

"3 hours at minimum." Sonic shrugged.

3 hours!? In a car waving to people?! Well, that's what his parents would be doing. Blitz dragged his hand down his face, how was he gonna survive THIS!? "Augh...my god..." He groaned.

"It's not going to be that bad!" Blaze smiled "Besides, you've done this before!"

"Yeah, but those were much shorter. What's the special exception?" Blitz glared at his mother.

"I honestly don't know. They said they had something special planned." Sonic shrugged, observing the passing trees.

"Who are 'they?'" Blitz asked, did he mean the people organizing the event? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, Blitz didn't like the sound of it.

"Oh, the people organizing the parade." Sonic looked back and smiled.

It took a while, but the car eventually arrived in the city, the citizens cheered and applauded as the car slowly rolled through the streets. Blitz just stared straight ahead, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Soon, camera flashes obscured his vision. God, those were annoying. Eventually, Blitz got bored of staring at a float full of kid's from Nursery school. He looked around and almost instantly made eye contact with someone in the crowd, Zinnia. She smiled at him as the car moved along and crowds obscured his view of her.

Blitz let out heavy sigh. Hang on, what were those footsteps? Why would someone be on the road during this? He looked over to his father, only to see a cloaked figure stab him in the chest with a large, sharp knife before immediatly dissapearing. The whole mood went from cheerful to chaos within seconds. Blood had splattered onto Blitz's face. Blaze was horrified. She could barely even speak.

"Dad!" Blitz held the dying king in his arms. "Dad, no!" Tears fell onto Sonic.

"Blitz..." Sonic slowly opened his eyes. "I..." He stuttered. Everything had been sucked out of him. The wound in his chest was letting out immense amounts of blood. "I...love you..." He finally choked up before closing his eyes, letting his head fall.

"Dad! Dad! No! Don't leave me!" Blitz shook his father. He couldn't believe what just happened. His own father. Killed right in front of him. He looked back to Blaze who was covering the seat in tears. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Blitz screamed out to the sky. The whole area went quiet for a few seconds. Armed men eventually lead Blitz and Blaze to an armoured vechile as Sonic's body was taken to an ambulance.

2 weeks later...

"He was a great king. Perhaps one of the best there was." The pope's speech was drowned out by all the thoughts in Blitz's head. Nothing made sense any more. He looked over to Blaze, who was crying her eyes out. He put his arm around her reassuringly. She looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes.

After they returned home, Blaze called Blitz into the bedroom that used to belong to both her and Sonic. Now it was just her. Normally, Blitz wasn't allowed in there. He was only allowed in if his parents had to talk to him about something serious.

"You needed me, Mum?" Blitz looked through the door. Blaze nodded and beckoned him to sit next to her. "What is it?"

"So...you know how the news always asked what life was like before the palace?" Blaze sighed. She didn't wan to tell him this...

"Um...yeah."

"...You're adopted." Those words shot through Blitz's mind like a bullet. They barely registered for a split second. "23 years ago, Sonic saved you from a fire. Your actual parents died in that fire. We took you in, raised you, and then, well..." Blaze looked up and saw Blitz was gone. "B-Blitz?"

Blitz stormed down the halls, grinding his teeth. "Out of my way!" He shoved anyone who walked infront of him aside and stormed into the library. Thankfully, nobody was there. He locked the door and frantically began searching through the archives on the computer. 23 years ago...5002. He scrolled down until he found an article about how a small town had burned to the ground. The records state there was 1 survivor...him. 558 other people lived in that town? How could they have all died? 557 people couldn't have died in a single fire, that seemed impossible. Unless, they were all trapped in one room. Blitz franticaly searched for the location of the town. But he found nothing. Blitz sighed in defeat and let his head fall on the desk, dropping tears on it.

His whole family was nothing but a lie. His life was a lie. And he hated lies. Blitz pulled himself together and unlocked the library, running out of the building and straight to Zinnia's house. She was the only person he trusted, now.

**Well, that was eventful! Hopefuly, there aren't many mistakes here. What will happen to Blitz now he knows about his true past? Or is it his true past at all?**


	3. The confusion

**Greetings! I haven't got anything to say right now. So ignore me and enjoy the story!**

Blitz soon arrived at Zinnia's house. He had the location burned into his memory. After all, he had gone there at least once a year for the seven years he had been in a relationship with Zinnia. Blitz knocked on the door and Rouge opened it.

"Blitz?" She asked "Why are you here?"

"...Long story. Where's Zinnia?" Blitz puffed, he had run the whole distance from the palace to Zinnia's home.

"She's upstairs."

"Ok, thanks!" Blitz pushed past her, ran up the stairs and stopped at Zinnia's bedroom door. He knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Zinnia's voice came from the other side.

"Z, it's me." Blitz wiped his arm across his forehead. He was still freaking out from the fact that he was adopted.

"Yeah, come on in" Zinnia said.

Blitz entered her room, closing the door behind him. Zinnia was nowhere to be seen.

"Z?" He looked around the room. She wasn't on her bed, nor the ceiling. Then, he noticed a changing board in the corner of the room. Zinnia walked out from behind it, wearing a tank top and jean shorts.

"Does this make my butt look big?" She asked, showing her rear to Blitz.

"Uh...I'm not a fashion kind of person." Blitz switched between looking at her face and looking at her behind. Why was she so goddamn attractive?

"Hm, whatever." She went back behind the board and changed back to her regular clothes. "So," She adjusted her gloves. "What did you need me for?"

"Um..." Blitz scratched his head. How was he gonna tell her this? "Uh..."

"Blitz? What's...say something." Zinnia blinked. Blitz usually didn't stammer or anything like that.

"You probably...ugh, just..." Blitz covered his face with his hand. "I'm adopted."

"What?" Zinnia cocked her head slightly. Did he just say that he's adopted.

"You heard me. I'm adopted."

"Oh...my." Zinnia covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you alright?"

"No...but I need your help."

"With what?" Zinnia scratched her head.

Blitz told her about his actual home town being burned to the ground and that he was the only person to survive.

"That sounds horrible!" She gasped.

"Yeah...and I need your help finding anything about its location." Blitz sighed. "Of course, you don't have to come if-" He was interrupted by Zinnia pushing him down on her bed and lying on top of him.

"Are you serious!?" She smiled. "I've always wanted to get out of this stuffy city and do something that isn't jewel stealing!"

"Alright...thank you." Blitz smiled softly. Zinnia kissed him and he happily joined in with it.

Blitz slept at Zinnia's house that night. They did have a visit from a royal guard, asking if he was there. Thankfully, Rouge said he wasn't, saving him from having an hour of his life wasted by a boring old lecture.

Blitz was the first one awake the next day. He silently walked down the stairs, not daring to disturb the peace. He looked out the front window, it was still dark. A few citizens of Mobotropolis walked past sometimes. He went over the the coffee machine and started brewing a cup of coffee.

"Morning, sleepy head." Zinnia said from behind him, leaning on the wall.

"Huh?" Blitz looked back at his well endowed girlfriend. "Uh...Morning" He yawned.

"So, how you doing?" Zinnia asked him, sitting on the counter.

"I'm tired, that's for sure..." Blitz rubbed his eyes. He felt something watching him. He looked behind to see someone staring through the window in shock. They immediatly took out their phone and called someone. Blitz knew what they were calling. He could lip read, they were calling the guard! "Oh, crap!" He ran upstairs and slid on his jacket, mainly so he had his Dagger ready. Within seconds, the guard, the police and even some of the militairy were at the front door.

"Relinqish Blitz at once!" An officer shouted through a megaphone. Blitz opened the door and was met with several police cars and officers. The sight was fairly intimidating.

"..." Blitz glared at the officers, not making a single move. "So...what is it you want?" He leaned in the doorway.

"The queen requests that you return home to the palace." One of the officers said, taking off his cap.

"Eh...heh heh...AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAA!" Blitz burst into laughter, slamming his fist on the wall. "You just...Ha Ha! Said the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "But seriously, though, I'm not listening to you guys." He grabbed Zinnia and threw a smoke grenade, blinding the police. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Since when did he have smoke bombs on him?"

"I think we lost 'em!" Blitz put Zinnia down, gasping for breath, he hadn't run that much in his life.

"Most likely." She checked the arch that lead back into the city. Nobody was chasing them.

"So...where do we go next?"

"Sandblast City"


End file.
